


梦中情人马提尼/Pornstar Martini

by K2Cr2O7Wataru



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Alpha!Dave Grohl, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Romance, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Taylor Hawkins, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cr2O7Wataru/pseuds/K2Cr2O7Wataru
Summary: “每个人都要有自己的选择，”随着手臂上传来一阵酸涩的钝痛，Dave Grohl才跪在酒店的床上回过神来。“你也得有你自己的那一个。”*A戴O泰之完全标记自己的好朋友是怎样一种体验**已单篇完结。
Relationships: Dave Grohl/Taylor Hawkins, Taylor Hawkins/Dave Grohl
Kudos: 5





	梦中情人马提尼/Pornstar Martini

“每个人都要有自己的选择，”

随着手臂上传来一阵酸涩的钝痛，Dave Grohl才跪在酒店的床上回过神来。

“你也得有你自己的那一个。”

——说这话的人正是Taylor Hawkins。现在，他浑身湿透，一丝不挂地躺在自己面前，源源不断地制造出百香果味的信息素。Dave下意识地吞下一口唾沫，倏地清醒过来，而Taylor的指甲嵌进自己手臂里造成的疼痛依旧无法让他接受眼前的现实。

“避孕套在床头柜里，街对面的药店二十四小时营业。”Taylor像是在念悼文一样为Dave列出可行的选项，“又或者，你可以把自己关在浴室里一晚上。等着明天早上进入房间打扫卫生的保洁员来发现我。”

他勉强地扯出一个笑容，露出洁白的牙齿。但这并不好笑。Dave心虚地避开他的视线，盯着Taylor那暴露在空气中的，不断起伏的胸口。三个选择，就像三颗子弹，一颗一颗地掉进左轮手枪的弹仓之中，然后，Dave就不得不面对这场风险极高的俄罗斯轮盘赌——代价也许会是他们两个人的性命，而这一切的结局，似乎在Dave把浑身发烫的Taylor从浴缸里捞出来，并且扔到床上那一刻起就已经注定。

“看着我，Dave，”

“......”

“看着我，好吗？”

Dave闭上了眼睛——如果你是我，你会怎么做？——然后顺从地望向Taylor的眼睛。面前的Omega丝毫没有不耐烦的样子，除了因发情而呼吸急促，其他似乎一切照常。就连他根本不像一个Omega这一点也依旧照常。如果不是那该死的信息素一直在提醒着Dave他们之间身份的不同，他完全没有必要慌张成这样。但——无论Taylor闻上去像什么，Dave都没法控制暴涨的激素水平造成的生理反应，他也只能暗自庆幸自己早早换上了宽松的短裤，好遮盖住一点他不希望现在就被Taylor看见的尴尬。

Taylor干涩地苦笑了一声，那股带着淡淡的咸味的果香在空气中越发浓厚。Dave绞尽脑汁地想要回应些什么，却连句安慰的话都吐不出来。Taylor Hawkins是个Omega——他怎么可以忘记这么重要的事情？不仅如此，他他妈的还忘记了在机场提醒Taylor买抑制剂，好确保他能够安全地度过自己的发情期。显然，Taylor也忘了这件事，要不然他们也不会就这么随随便便地选择睡在同一个酒店房间。

“你在害怕什么？”

“......我不知道。”

在Taylor逐渐升高的体温之中，Dave难以自控地感到眩晕，正是这股热度正在拖拽着他不断下坠——要想越界很简单，他只需要俯下身亲吻他，再释放出一点Alpha的信息素，他们就会完全变成被本能所支配的动物。Dave垂下眼睛，不禁打量起身下这副他十分熟悉但毫无了解的身体。他泛着水光的小麦色皮肤下包裹着紧实健壮的肌肉，越过肋骨微微凸起形成的浅丘之后，是平坦又柔软的小腹，看上去健康且强壮。一时间，Dave无法确定自己到底有多了解Taylor Hawkins，就好像他无法确定Taylor真的是一个Omega一样——他就是那种Dave永远都没法在色情杂志上看到的男孩。但却真真切切地在Dave对自己性取向的反复拷问之中，使他鬼使神差地为“也许吧”这样模棱两可的回答做了妥协。

“Dave......Dave。好了，Dave。”

“不，我......”

“和我做爱吧。”

他轻松地笑着，好像方才对峙般的紧张气氛从没出现过，松开原本紧紧夹着Dave大腿的小腿，用膝盖蹭着他的大腿内侧。

我没能拒绝他，Dave眨了眨眼，惊慌地望向Taylor那双笑着的眼睛，我应该立刻就拒绝他的。同样地，他用了个听上去高尚不少的词，如果他能够再粗鲁一点，也许Dave就不会停下来。尽管他的思绪在这之前就已经掉入了另外一个奇怪的深渊。

“来吧，”Taylor的语调似乎因为压抑不住的兴奋而带上了颤抖的尾音，“我知道你在想什么......”

“什么......？”

“在想你要如何进入我柔软的肠道，顶开我多汁的子宫，然后在里面成结。”他笑道，丝毫没有任何尴尬的情绪，以至于他那无害的笑容在Dave看来都像是一种嘲讽，只不过——在他轻柔但充满诱惑性的抚摸中，Dave相信Taylor只是开了个有伤大雅的玩笑。

“你想过这些吗？”他发问了，像是打出一颗真正的子弹。

“......也许吧。”

“那我对你来说又是什么？”又一颗。

“T......”

“是乐队的成员，一个亲密的朋友，一个会在Alpha身边忘记给自己打抑制剂的Omega，”

眉头紧锁的Alpha轻轻摇了摇头。

“还是——”

Dave不会给他机会把那个词说出口的。于是，他在恰当的时间，用恰当的方式，捧起Taylor滚烫的脸庞，用嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇，用再简单不过的方式将自己的信息素送给Taylor。直到他掐着自己的那只手逐渐软了下来，呼吸不再那么急促，唾液里也多了少量雪松的辣味，他才渐渐拉开两人之间的距离。

“这样会让你好受些，”他轻声说，“而我这么做，仅仅是因为你对我来说很重要。”

“嗯。”金发男人的眼神有些迷离。

“所以......我从来没有想过要把你当成......”

“我也是。”Taylor又笑起来，打断了Dave的自白，“所以......你愿意吗？”

“噢......你是在和我求婚吗？”Dave试图用手臂撑起自己的身体，却被Taylor一把拉了回来——他出手的速度和力道都完全不像一个正在发情的Omega。真他妈不可思议，Dave想着，信息素使他本能地忽略掉了手臂上的疼痛。而且这些乱七八糟的东西的确让Taylor看上去更性感了。

“这种时候你他妈还有心思开玩笑吗？......我他妈当然是，你得面对事实，事实就是我是个他妈的Omega。”他咬了咬牙，停下来吸了口冷气，“......我想你也清楚这对一个Omega来说意味着什么。”

也许，不，没有也许。他说得没错。

“对不起，”Dave缓缓俯下身子，向他靠近了一些，“我只是很难把你和那些东西联系到一起......你知道的，就那些......刻板印象和歧视......之类的，但我并不是想同情你......”

他支支吾吾的样子还算有趣，但这并不能提供任何实质性的帮助。Taylor有些不耐烦地盯着他，直接忽略了这些关于身份问题的话题，静静等待着一个合适的时机凑上去再吻他一次。

“......或许这些事我们可以待会儿再聊，”Dave注意到了他的表情，于是他又凑近了些，抽出一只手轻抚着Taylor脸边那柔软的金发，试图以此来安慰他，好在他还比较擅长做这种事，就和安慰一个女孩没什么两样。在此之前，Dave几乎没有近距离接触过别的男性Omega。他们很稀有，如果还每天使用无味除臭剂的话就更是如此。在人群中，Taylor和任何一个Beta不会有任何区别。但对Dave来说，他很难辨别Taylor隐藏自己性别一事的目的。他始终没有搞清楚过，Taylor只是想避免不必要的麻烦，还是成为Omega一事有关于他那颗奇怪的自尊心。

“别他妈纠结了，”渐渐失去耐心的Omega突然压着嗓子发了话，“我已经知道你是怎么想的了，Dave，但是——操他妈的，别他妈再担心我会不会成为生育机器了，我们有他妈的避孕套，你只需要告诉我你愿不愿意标记我。”

这多多少少有些胁迫的成分，Dave想，但依然让人很难找到理由拒绝，也同样难以接受。“我不知道......”他无奈地坦白道，“我不知道这对我们来说意味着什么......我们还是朋友吗？还是说打完这一炮我们就得去领证了？”

“这意味着我相信你，Dave，”Taylor眼神中的担忧突然盖过了他原本有些尖锐的情绪，“意味着我想带着你的味道度过余生。”

Dave一时作不出任何应答，作为朋友，Taylor实在过于清楚他的软肋。“我可以吻你了吗？”那股酸涩而清新的气息又涌了上来，这是他的最后一次机会了。

Dave垂下眼睛，用带着雪松辣味的吐息回应道：“好。......当然。”他俯下身去，等着身下的Omega对自己展开攻势。但他并没有顺从Dave带有色情意味的想象，他只是用鼻尖贴了贴Dave的鼻尖，使两个人的额头靠在了一起。然后用温热的手掌托住Dave的脸颊，抚过他脸边毛绒绒的鬓发。在这暧昧的距离和轻柔的抚摸之间，Dave不由自主地感到愈加兴奋，这他妈甚至比任何直白的刺激都要爽。

“你可真漂亮，Dave。”他声音沙哑地说，Dave能够感觉到他呼吸中带有的信息素正在不停地攻击着自己的理智。

“你也是。”Dave一边回答，一边轻轻地扭过头，试图把脸埋进Taylor的掌心之中，感受他有些粗糙的手掌在自己的脸颊上摩擦时留下的热度和触感。此时此刻，他愿意为了得到这样的体温做任何事。

“来吧，主动点，”Taylor笑道，“给我留个好点的印象。”

Dave这时才反应过来，这似乎也是Taylor第一次在这种情况下面对一个男性Alpha，他睁开眼睛愣了两秒，对面前的Omega挤出一个微笑：“别心急，”

他们像一对真正的恋人那样接吻。

“这需要时间。”

——这的确需要，Dave可没有撒谎，他贪婪地嗅着Taylor唾液中带有的信息素，再到他汗水淋漓的胸口，最后是他平坦而柔软的小腹。或许是因为Taylor是一个Omega，所以Dave分外地迷恋着那片窄小的区域，并用嘴唇和舌尖在上面留下了一串轻浅但黏糊的痕迹。他一手摁住Taylor有些过瘦的腰部，一手握住他的阴茎缓慢地撸动。

“......我他妈已经够湿了，Dave，”尽管他这么说，但他还是发出了几声愉悦的呻吟，“我们可以快一点......”

Taylor勃起的速度比Dave想象中的快多了，Dave用手指玩弄着他龟头顶端那个不断流出黏糊液体的小眼，抬起眼睛看向Taylor，带着些许不怀好意的笑容凑了上去，轻咬着他的嘴唇，用舌尖挑起他的。同时，他更加毫无忌惮地释放出那些足以让他们失去理智的化学物质，他可以感觉到Taylor瘦削的身体如何在自己的掌控之下因兴奋而战栗不已，在这无法抑制的震颤之间，他用手指划过Taylor的阴囊，探向那个完全未经开发的小洞。

而且，Taylor是对的——他的屁股简直就是一团糟，滚烫黏滑的液体早已完全覆盖住了那个小小的穴口，但Dave还是耐心地用手指在那片区域打着圈，不轻不重地按压着穴口周围的褶皱。

“操......”Taylor的声音似乎都变了个调子，“操他妈的......Dave，插进来......求你了。”

“好。”Dave低下头去，试图在他的锁骨上留下几个浅浅的咬痕，顺势将自己的手指滑进了Taylor紧致的小穴。

“唔。......”

Dave能够感觉到他的身体似乎还不是很欢迎他人的入侵，正夹着他手指的后穴有规律地随着Taylor紧促的呼吸一收一缩，就好像在尝试把他推出去。“感觉有点不舒服是很正常的，放轻松，”Dave吻着他的脸庞安慰道，开始顺着他的呼吸缓缓抽出手指然后再推回去，“你可真他妈紧，T......”

Dave逐渐加大了手上的力量，配合着Taylor源源不断地制造出的天然润滑剂按摩着他光滑而狭窄的肠道内壁。一切都进行得出乎意料地顺利，如果Dave再深入一些，他就能够触碰到Taylor充满弹性的生殖腔，而Taylor的身体很快就适应了这种情况，并为下一步做足了准备。于是，一股Alpha的本能使Dave迅速抽出了手指，搂住Taylor的腰部将他的整个身子向下拖拽，用膝盖顶住他两腿之间的那片混乱。突如其来的粗暴动作让Omega倒吸了一口冷气，而Dave觉得他受惊的样子可爱极了。他抓过一个枕头垫在Taylor的腰下，然后顺势扯下了自己的短裤。

“操，Dave！”金发Omega有些似笑非笑地看着他喊道，时不时有些心虚地瞟向下方，偷偷打量他两腿之间勃起的部位，“你他妈......看上去憋坏了。”

“没错，我等得已经够久了，”Dave笑着，一边撕开避孕套的包装，随意地在自己的阴茎上套弄了几下，便急不可耐地扑了上来，粗暴地亲吻着他的耳垂和脖颈，“我等不及要操你了，甜心。”

“甜心”是个不错的称呼——Taylor今天晚上还是第一次笑得那么开心，吻过Dave的肩膀之后，他自觉地分开了双腿。Dave一手扶住他的膝盖，一手扶住自己的阴茎，用龟头在他湿润的穴口磨蹭着，试探性地朝里顶撞。Taylor下意识地偏过头，用手背捂住自己的眼睛，敏感的私处被触碰的感觉依旧让他有些不安。于是Dave凑上来，亲吻着他的嘴角，拿开了那只帮助Taylor逃避现实的手。

“看着我，T，”Dave总是如此擅长于发出这种与恳求无异的命令，“再吻一次，好吗？”

“嗯......”实际上，Taylor并不确定自己应该怎么做，但他还是顺从了，就像平时他顺从Dave的决定那样。Dave温暖的鼻息打在他的嘴唇上，舌尖柔软而炙热的触感使他有些恍惚出神——这多半又是那股粗糙热辣的雪松气息在搞鬼——以至于Taylor差不多忘了要去关注自己下半身的感受。Dave离开后，轻轻揉了揉他那头湿漉漉的金发，安慰道：“你做得很好，”

“我感觉到了......”

“......嗯，我进来了。疼吗？”

Taylor用力地呼吸着，勉强摇了摇头，未经开发的穴口被塞满的感觉使他头晕目眩。

“有点涨。呃......”

“如果有任何不舒服，一定要告诉我。”

“好......”

Dave在他的脸颊上留下一个吻作为安慰，一边小心翼翼地向更深处推进，他进来得越多，Taylor就越无法自控地感到难以呼吸，并在窒息感中找到那种难以置信的快感。他能感觉到Dave完全勃起的阴茎一点一点地撑开自己体内那条狭窄的甬道，慢慢地顶开了子宫口的软肉。Taylor再次偏过头，喉咙深处却还是漏出了几声充满欢愉的呻吟。Dave一言不发地搂着他，用手掌摩挲着他肩膀上微凉的皮肤，从他的下巴吻到他的胸口，渐渐加快了抽插的频率。

“呃嗯.....Dave......”在一阵阵愈演愈烈的酥麻快感的冲击之中，Taylor咬着牙努力使自己听上去不那么像在因兴奋而抽噎，“就这样，哈啊、哈......标记我......”

“好，我会的，”Dave有些恍惚地笑了几声，从他的肩颈之中抬起头来。他们简单地对视片刻之后，Taylor立刻主动地爬了起来，Dave倒是不忘在他的腰上掐上一把，除此之外再也没有妨碍他改变自己的姿势。在Taylor有些笨拙地在自己面前趴好之后，Dave才果断地摁下了他抬得过高的肩膀，心猿意马地说着些听上去毫无条理的胡话：“你知道，Tay，对于后入，我们有个秘密口诀，”

他用手指划过Taylor背部中间那条浅浅的凹陷和凸起。

“放低你的腰部，抬高你的屁股。”

Taylor照做了，在这方面他很难不去相信Dave，而这或许是他这辈子所接受过的最好的建议之一。在简单的角度调整之后，Dave的每一次运动都能够巧妙地狠狠碾过他体内那个被操得发硬的腺体，丝毫不受阻碍地翻开生殖腔的开口，直接顶向他体内最深处的敏感点。

在快感冲击之下逐渐变得恍惚的Omega无法自控地想要叫出声，却才发现自己的喉咙早已因为过度换气而变得干涩，Taylor不得不把自己的脑袋蒙进被子和枕头之中，才能抵消那过量的快感和氧气带来的麻痹感。

身后的Alpha很快就凑了上来，在循环往复的粗暴顶撞之中吻着他背部算不上光滑的皮肤。

“Dave......D，”

Taylor勉强从鼻腔深处发出几声慵懒的闷哼，而这样虚弱的反馈对Dave来说已然足够。

“我知道，T......这会很快的......”

“不，Dave，”

Dave心不在焉地回应着，搂着Taylor瘦长的身体从下方一路逐渐吻向他脖子上那个源源不断地制造着酸味的果香的腺体。

“Dave......呜呃。”他哽咽了一下，“在我体内成结吧。”

“我会的，我保证，”他说，在感到他呼出的热气打在自己后颈上时，Taylor几乎无法自控地发抖，“但今天晚上不行......”

“......就今天，Dave。”Taylor抓紧了手中的床单，“射进来......”

“......”

不知是出于什么原因，Dave决定相信Taylor和自己的直觉，没准他自己前几天正好目睹过这位谨慎的Omega服用长效避孕药呢？

“好，”Dave应允着，缓缓从Taylor的身体里退出来，用湿漉漉的茎身蹭着他的屁股，“你还有最后一次机会反悔。”他笑着调侃道，拽掉了那层薄薄的橡胶制品。

“来吧。”他的果断从没让Dave失望过。

咬开Taylor后颈的腺体的时候，Dave只觉得不可思议，因为他血液中令人发狂的香味，还有下身被紧紧包裹而传来的酥麻快感。

“哈啊.......哈、呜，Dave......”身下的Omega将自己埋在在一堆布料之中吃力地低喘着，他散落的金发在夜晚甚是好看，“我要去了......”

Alpha吮吸掉那几颗溢出的血珠，俯下身吻向他的脸：“好，我们一起......”

Dave履行了他的承诺。

“这有点痛。”高潮的余兴尚还未褪去，Taylor就开始有些口齿不清地评价道，“操，慢点......”

Dave像是抱着博物馆里的雕塑一样抱着他发烫的身体勉强侧躺下来，结将他们紧紧地连在了一起，确保Dave的精液都能够留在Taylor的子宫之中。但他发誓他感觉到有粘粘的液体从Taylor的两腿之间流到自己腿上了。

“对不起，”Dave自己也不知道自己为什么要道歉，或许是因为此时他没法看到Taylor脸上的表情，“呃，成结就是这样的......我也没办法。”

“嗯哼。......”Taylor打了个哈欠，仰起头用头顶蹭了蹭Dave的脸，“没关系，我很开心......”

“说实话，我也是。”

“现在我们闻上去一样了，Dave......”

这大概就是Taylor一直在追求的意义。Dave的脑海里突兀地冒出了这样的想法。以及，他刚刚才发现自己早就已经熟悉了性爱之后的疲乏感，而这对Taylor来说还是第一次。

他没有作答，只是环住了Taylor的腰，将手掌轻轻放在他光滑平坦的小腹上，Dave喜欢那个地方。然后低下头，将嘴唇贴在Taylor结实的肩膀上。百香果的气息混合了雪松那保守而厚实的辣味，莫名为他增添了一杯酸味马提尼下肚后一般炙热的醉意。

“是啊，”他小声说，却从未像如此这般希望Taylor能够听见自己的回应，“以后也一样。就像......我爱你。以后也一样。”

“嗯。“Taylor含糊地回答着，悄然无声地握住Dave停在自己肚子上的手。Dave盯着他一动不动的后脑勺，胸口涌起了一股异样的温暖。他撑起身体，最后吻了他一次，“我爱你。”他重复道，“晚安，Taylor。”


End file.
